


We Will Find A Way

by 18larrystylinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, Fake Marriage, M/M, Police, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18larrystylinsons/pseuds/18larrystylinsons
Summary: Louis and Harry are finally going to graduate from beat cops to detectives.Or so they thought
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all I just wanted to say that I’m really excited about this!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is FICTION which means this doesn’t actually happen so I APOLOGIZE if any of the procedures in this fic are handled incorrectly on my part
> 
> This is something I’m doing for fun and I hope y’all love it

LOS ANGELES, CA

There was one week until Harry and Louis did not have to be beat cops anymore. There was no more driving around aimlessly and pulling people over for speeding. It was their last week.

Harry and Louis also hated each other. They have hated each other since they were partnered up 4 years ago. They both had taken the detectives exam and passed, and just had to finish up this last week of duty on the road. It should have been easy. 

Louis was the one who drove the car between the two of them, Harry was too slow and careful for his liking, so he took matters into his own hands. He couldn’t stand when Harry would slow down to almost a stop when going over a speed bump or wouldn’t even turn right on red. It’s not like they would get pulled over.

There was something about Harry that made Louis’ skin itch. Every day he had to spend next to him made it worse. But Louis could never seem to be able to soothe the itch no matter how hard he tried. Every day he got into their car to start their shift it felt like god was punishing him.

Louis tried to stop thinking about it by suggesting the Starbucks drive thru since it was their last week on the job. They deserved something special. Harry didn’t say a word as he pulled up behind the car currently ordering their own drinks.

“What do ya want, Harry? My treat,” Louis said.

“Um...I’ll have a grande matcha green tea Frappuccino.”

Why couldn’t Harry ever order a normal coffee? Louis surely didn’t know the answer to that. Things like this were what made Louis’ skin itch so bad.

“Okay,” Louis said as they pulled up to the window. He leaned out his own window and ordered. “One grande matcha green tea Frappuccino thingy and uh...venti iced Americano please.” They followed the windows, paid, and received their drinks. 

As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Louis noticed something odd going on at one of the cars. 

“Harry, we’re gonna go check this out,” he said as he began to pull closer toward the old, beat up Nissan in question.

“Lou, it’s probably fine they’re just talking”

“First of all, don’t call me Lou. And second of all, does that look like a friendly conversation to you?”

The man standing outside the car in question was holding a black backpack that he was going through. He had an angry look on his face until he looked up. And saw the police car.

The man proceeded to get into the Nissan and it quickly drove out of the parking lot and of course, Louis was going to follow him.

“Lou-“

“It’s Louis. You know this.”

“ Louis . We’re gonna get ourselves into a ton of trouble can we just please go back to speeding and parking tickets?”

“Harry, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We’ve been beat cops for four years and we’ve never seen something exciting like this. We’ve only got one week left.”

Harry huffed but remained wordless for the rest of the time being.

Louis has been following this car with their lights on for some time now. He wasn’t giving up. He wasn’t even considering giving up until the car led them to an abandoned warehouse. Upon noticing this, he had Harry call in for backup. 

The car in front of them slowed down to a stop. So, Louis did too. The driver’s door opened and out walked a man he vaguely recognized from somewhere. He just couldn’t put his finger on it...

“Doug McMahon,” Harry took the words right out of Louis’ mouth. Those words were the last ones Harry spoke when all of the sudden everything went dark.

-

-

When Louis woke up all he could see was light. The florescent lights above him were beating in the room. As soon as his vision grew better, he realized he was probably fucked. He heard something, no someone, behind him groan. Louis’ head whipped around fast. He was met with Harry’s confused gaze and was happy to see the Cheshire boy in front of him for the first time ever

“Harry what the fuck is going on?”

Harry grunted and shrugged. He got up to check out the place.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “seeing if there’s a fucking way to leave?” He said. “We are literally being held hostage right now”

Reality settled in right then for Louis. What were they going to do? He checked his pockets for a phone but it must have been stolen when they were transported to something that felt a lot like a walk-in freezer. 

His breathing became a lot heavier and he was beginning to feel quite dizzy. In a panic, he started to bang on the walls around him in hopes of someone letting them out. Tears were filling his eyes and he could not focus on anything but Getting. Out. Now. 

Louis felt a weight on his shoulders. 

“Louis. Stop,” he finally heard Harry’s voice, quieted down to a whisper. “Please, you’re scaring me. And you’re also gonna make things worse by making noise. Please take a deep breath.”

Louis breathed in. He breathed out. His brain was clearing up and Harry brought him into a hug. Louis had no idea why he let this happen but he just fell into Harry’s arms. He couldn’t help but fall straight asleep. 

-

When Louis woke up, he was moving. Well, he was moving in a car. Harry was next to him, in what looked a lot like a mini van. He looked up at the driver and sighed in relief. It was Simon Cowell. the captain of their precinct and beside him in the passenger seat was Zayn Malik, the lieutenant. 

Simon started, “Ah, Louis. Glad to see you’re finally up. well, first of all, I want to say how disappointed I am in both you and your partner for being so reckless. You both could have died. I want you to know that,” Louis opened his mouth to apologize but Simon cut him off, “However, you helped us locate the McMahon HQ which is the biggest bust we have ever had. You both deserve praise for that. But, there are consequences, and not from me.”

Harry stiffened next to him. Simon must have already told Harry the first part while he was asleep, but they were both learning the following information for the first time.

Simon continued, “Since McMahon knows distinctly who you are, there is no doubt in my mind that he has guys on the outside looking for you two. That is why we are relocating you under the witness protection program.”

Harry was the first one to say something, “is our place of relocation where we are headed to right now?”

This was when Zayn chimed in. “Not necessarily, we are actually on our way to the airport. The precinct has some contacts in northern England who will be keeping an eye on you two-“

“ENGLAND?!” Louis exclaimed. “What the fuck. What the shitbag. Why so far-“

Zayn cut him off before it could get any worse. “This is the safest place for you guys to go. You will assume new identities as a married couple. You will be the Johnsons,” Zayn handed them each a driver’s license. “Harry you’ll be Marcel Johnson and Louis you will be Bill Johnson.”

“A...married couple? Captain, sir, I don’t mean to be disrespectful but we can barely even tolerate each other.” Harry added. Louis let out a grunt in agreement.

“First of all, you’ll only have to pretend to be a couple in public. You can say that you don’t like PDA and all you have to do is not be mean to each other. It made the most sense, as the other options were just two friends moving together and two brothers. Those are both more suspicious than a couple. You are just a gay American couple looking for a fresh new start away from your homophobic families.” Simon explained. “The house will have two bed rooms and two cars there waiting for you. You will receive an anonymous direct deposit in your new British bank accounts from our precinct with your bi weekly paychecks.” 

Zayn began after Simon with, “Also, Simon and I and the Doncaster precinct are the only people who know where you are. Do not call or text anybody you already know. You have extended visas already, out of emergency. No one can know where you are or you’ll be at risk of getting killed. There’s a reason we are sending you all the way to a new continent for this one. There are also two new cell phones in your house with new numbers. No one in Doncaster can know your true identities either. Your lives are at stake.”

Louis was angry. He was livid. Harry looked like he was feeling very similarly. This was insane. “What in the world even is Doncaster?”

Zayn smirked, “Exactly.”

They pulled up to the airport at that moment. Simon handed the one way tickets to them. 

“Here we go,” Harry muttered. 

And so they went. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are now married? And they got a new BFF YAY

DONCASTER, ENGLAND

The taxi cab pulled in front of a small brick house in a small neighborhood. The whole town felt like one small neighborhood.

Louis got out of the taxi first while Harry paid the driver. He was exhausted and could not wait to climb into bed.

The key was in the mailbox like Simon said it would be, and they let themselves in.

On the table right next to the door were two iPhones, an extra set of house keys, two debit cards, and two car keys. Louis peeked outside At the driveway. There was a small blue Fiat and a black Range Rover SUV.

Harry appeared right behind him and snatched the Range Rover keys off the table. Louis turned around, about to yell at Harry about it when Harry quickly said, “my legs can’t fit in the Fiat. You are tiny, so you get the tiny car.”

Louis rolled his eyes and began to walk around the rest of the house. Harry followed.

As they were walking they had a realization. There were, in fact, two bedrooms. However, one of the bedrooms was not a bedroom and was used as a storage space for the police department. They walked over to the other bedroom which only had a queen sized bed and 2 closets.

They both voiced their concerns as they were both super exhausted from the past day and desperately needed some sleep.

“Fuck. I am not sleeping near you,” Louis heard Harry say.

“Fine, since you get the rover you take the couch, Mr. My-legs-are-too-Long.” Louis responded. He already was beside the bed kicking his shoes off and pulling back the covers.

“Louis, you know I have a bad back.”

Louis shrugged and quickly got into the bed. Just thinking about how nice this nap was going to be.

Harry sighed, and walked over to the bed. He took one of the pillows, stuffed it between them, and proceeded to climb in. Before Louis could protest, Harry’s eyes shut as soon as his head hit the pillow. They both were out like a light.

-

There was knocking. Very aggressive knocking. Louis woke up, eyes blurry. He felt a weight on him. He looked down, and there were Harry’s hands, holding him close.He ripped them off and immediately shook Harry awake.

“Harry wake the fuck up there’s someone knocking on the door!” As if on cue, the knocking started again. That woke Harry up a lot quicker.

They both got out of bed and went to the front door. They opened the door with caution. Standing there was a blonde boy that looked to be about their age with a six pack of beers in his hand. He also spoke with a thick Irish accent.

“Hey! My name’s Niall, I live right next door. Didn’t know people were movin’ into Geraldine’s house just yet but I saw ya get outta yer taxi and figured I’d bring some beers over.”

Harry gingerly grabbed Louis’ waist as he said with a smile, “Hi! I am Marcel and this is my husband, Billy. We’re-“

“AMERICANS?” Niall interrupted. “Holy fuck what are you folks doin’ in little old Donny?” The strange boy continued to let himself into their house and walked into their kitchen. Louis ripped Harry’s hand off of him and the two followed the boy with caution, making sure that the storage door was shut.

Niall cracked open a beer and looked at the boys, expecting an answer. Louis hesitantly began an explanation, mostly using what Simon had given them.

“We’re actually from the southern part of the States. When we first started dating our families hated it and were very homophobic towards us...” Louis looked to Harry to see if he was doing okay. Harry nodded slightly, so Louis continued. “So, as soon as we got married there we decided we needed a change and made the bold decision to move out here. We had to get away from our toxic family.”

“And we couldn’t be happier, isn’t that right, Boobear?” Harry added with a fake smile on his face. Louis wanted to slap it right off.

“Awwww you both are so damn cute!” Niall said as he walked over to the couch and turned on a footie match.

If only he knew how much they actually hated each other.

-

Hours later the three of them were laughing on the couch. Niall was hilarious. He taught them about soccer, well, football. He also told them about the lady who lived here before. Her name was Geraldine and she was an old Scottish woman who was his best friend. When she died three years ago, he was devastated. No one had lived in the house since.

They ordered too much pizza and somehow acquired even more beer. Their bellies were full and their faces were happy. Their new best friend, Niall, bade them goodbye and the not-so-happy couple had the house to themselves.

It was already one in the morning and the two boys were still recovering from the jet lag, and also quite drunk.

They stumbled to bed and both crawled into the covers. They were too drunk to even put the pillow in between them. Louis was staring at the ceiling in the room when he heard harry say his name.

“Lou,” he whispered.

“Yes, Harry”

“You actually have nice eyes.”

“They’re only my second best feature. My ass is first, of course.” That caused Harry to giggle and plant a big wet kiss on Louis’ cheek.

Before Louis could ask what that was all about, Harry was fast asleep. What worried Louis the most out of that whole interaction was the fact that he wanted Harry to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam’s here! And it’s zoo time

DONCASTER, ENGLAND

There was loud knocking. Again. This seemed to be a reoccurring nightmare in Louis’ life. Louis rubbed his eyes awake and Harry grunted from the other side of the bed. 

This time, Harry was the first to get up and Louis quickly followed. He thanked the heavens that he didn’t wake up in Harry’s arms for the second time in a row. Especially after that whole kiss thing that happened.

The boys opened the door to reveal a buff man in a police uniform with warm brown eyes. 

“Hey guys, I’m Liam and I’m from the Doncaster police department.”

Harry opened the door wider and let the man in. They sat at the small table in the kitchen. Louis started on a pot of coffee as Liam continued talking.

“I’m on the inside with Cowell and Malik and have been assigned as your supervisor. I will oversee all things that you do and make sure that you are safe.” He explained. “If you have any questions my number has been programmed into your new phones as Officer Payne. I just wanted to stop by and welcome you to Doncaster. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

“Okay, thanks Liam. We will be in touch,” Harry said, voice still hoarse from sleep. 

That’s kinda hot, Louis thought. Then, instantly regretted it. 

Liam left the house with the same smile on his face that he walked in with. 

Louis poured them each a mug and Harry began to make eggs. Once everything was prepared, the two boys sat down and ate. This was surprisingly easy. It felt almost...natural.

As they finished up their breakfast Louis said, “So. What in the hell do we do now?”

“I have no idea,” Harry pondered. “We could go explore? See what Doncaster has to offer? Who knows how much longer we will have to stay here, might as well make the most of it.”

Harry was right. He was more than right. Louis pulled out his phone and looked up “things to do in Doncaster UK” 

Everything seemed boring at first glance, until he came upon a Wildlife Park. Louis hasn’t been to a zoo in ages. It could be fun.

“Harry, what about the Yorkshire Wildlife Park! Not too far from here. Haven’t been to a zoo in a long time!”

“Yeah, sure why not.”

So, the two boys finished their breakfasts and got dressed for the day. They decided Harry would drive the rover. They walked outside and got into the car. 

“Oh, shit,” Louis started laughing. He realized that they got into the car the wrong way, still used to American cars. Louis was in the driver’s seat and Harry’s hand with the key was still hovering over where the ignition was supposed to be. 

They switched places pretty quickly. Louis was actually glad Harry was driving for once. He’s never driven in a car with the steering wheel on the wrong side, and let alone in another country. As predicted, Harry was driving slower than ever, but they made it to the place safe and sound.

Louis and Harry paid their admission and walked into the park. It was a beautiful summer day out. Apparently, this was rare in Doncaster because it felt like the entire town was here at the zoo. There were lots of tiny children running around and lots of teenagers laughing. It was picture perfect.

When they got to the reptiles and amphibians, Louis began laughing. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s so funny, Tomlinson?”

“Harry! You look like those frogs!” Louis was hysterical.

“I do not!” Harry protested, pout obvious.

“That...pout!” Louis was laughing even harder. “It’s uncanny!”

Harry feigned offense. Soon the froggy pout turned into a full fledged laugh. They were both losing it in the reptile enclosure in a country they had never been to before. It was all so ridiculous. 

Once they both calmed down, they decided to finish up with some ice cream cones. Louis actually enjoyed spending all this time with Harry. Maybe this whole witness protection thing wasn’t going to be so bad.


End file.
